


A Messy Apartment

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Athena comes home to an apartment filled with glitter, pillows, and what was meant to be maps.She doesn't exactly have to look far to see the culprits.





	A Messy Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> For Athenike in Discord! I hope you like this :0

Whenever people look at Athena, they almost always say the same things. Head-strong. Literally strong. Perfectionist. And oddly calm and composed.

Whenever they see her with Nike and Eris, she's always met with expressions of surprise. Their personalities- both of them- could not be farther than her own. She always says the same thing in reply.

“I've known them for most of my life! I’m used to them.”

But there are still rimes when she wonders if she’s really used to their rash behavior.

“Hey, Athena!"

Athena merely gives Eris a blank stare. Her key was still dangling from her hand, threatening to drop in disbelief.

The apartment, lightly putting it, was an absolute mess. Paper that looked almost like a map if it weren’t so messy scattered the area. Containers of confetti and glitter was left abandoned on the floor. Several dice laid near Athena’s feet, along with some play money. Both Eris and Nike were separate by a wall of pillows, and the coffee table which had a board game left on it.

Her head whips to Nike.

"Nike." Athena glares at her. "You allowed her to do this while I was gone?"

Nike merely shrugs. "Hey, she said I could fight anyone who challenged my rule! And look," she points to a hastily folded paper hat, "I get a sick crown too!"

"You were both playing a simple game of Monopoly when I left, Nike! There is no 'rule' for you to have! And no one other than Eris can challenge you right now anyways, and you know you can't fight her!"

"Hey, she can totally fight me!" Eris huffs, hands on her chest. "We were actually going to spar with the head of dolphins on a stick, and get the glitter," She gestured to the floor. "and have them shoot out of their mouths-”

"No," Athena says flatly.

"I didn't even get to the good part!”

Athena places her head in her hands.

“C’mon, Athena,” Nike looks at her with a pout, lying upside down on her side of the pillow wall. “we'll clean it up after! Or whatever!"

Athena looks at them both. Eris seems to be smiling wide at her, while Nike seems to be doing her best puppy dog look.

Then she sighs.

"You may do this for one more hour," Athena concedes, "but after that you're both cleaning up."

Both Eris and Nike share wide grins at this.

"You won't regret this!" Nike says, pulling her in a hug. Then she slips her crown onto Athena's head. "Also, you're my queen now."

"Hey, she’s my queen!" Eris yells from her half of the room.

Nike blows a raspberry in her direction. "I called dibs first!"

Athena rolls her eyes and smiles despite herself. She places a forehead kiss on both Eris' and Nike's head before heading to their bedroom.

 

* * *

  
It's bright and early when Athena wakes up. The sun glares through their window, shining through her eyes. Absently, she's surprised Nike hasn't covered them. She stands up to cover them, trying her best not to wake either of her roomates up, until she notices the lack of her girlfriends on the bed.

Frowning, she opens the door to the rest of their apartment.

She's met with the sight of an absolute mess.

Eris had taken to sleeping on her side of the pillow wall, her hand clutching a stick with a poorly tied dolphin plush on its end. Nike had her head rested on the table, which had the board set aside to make room for a cup filled with soda. The room was slightly neater than it was- Athena can see the pile where they set the papers aside- but the glitter makes up for their absence. She's not sure if she wants to know how they had gotten so much of it.

She stares at the scene for a few seconds, before pulling her phone out and taking a picture.

She'll just show it to them later.

* * *

 

  
Eris is the first to wake up between the two of them. She's surprised to find herself in their bed, with Nike's arm entangling her. They're both covered up by a blanket.

Also, the room is dark. She expected to wake up mid-day, at least.

Just as she's about to stand and open the curtain, she hears the door slowly creaking open. Athena pops her head in.

"Oh. Hey, Theeny." Eris waves at her, with a little yawn. She moves to stand up before Nike tightens her grip on her. Not bothering to protest, she asks, "What time is it?"

"It is twelve o' clock, Eris! I don't know why you sleep in this long." Athena gives her a frown. "And Eris, you do understand you're cleaning this up as well, right?"

Eris pauses. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not the one who got mass produce of glitter, Eris! And don't make Nike do all of it."

Eris huffs at this, before looking away. "Fine."

After a pause, her eyes brighten. "Hey, Athena-"

"We are not going to get more dolphins or glitter for this endeavor."

"Why do you think I was going to ask that? Jeez!"

Athena grumbles. "It's a logical conclusion, Eris." She mumbles, her cheeks flushed. "Did you want pancakes then?"

Eris' voice rises, her smile wide. "You made pancakes-"

Nike groans. "Shut up, Eris, I'm trying to sleep."

Eris rolls her eyes. "Only babies sleep in this long, Nike."

Nike raises a middle finger at her. Athena snorts.

"Nike!" Athena says, raising her voice slightly. "If you sleep in any longer, Eris will end up eating all the pancakes."

"Yeah, and I'll get all your mountain dew too!" Eris adds.

"Eris, mountain dew isn't for breakfast!"

"Hey, I can drink a bottle of maple syrup for breakfast!"

Nike groans even louder. "Ugh, fine." Then she pauses. "I bet you I can drink two bottles of maple syrup, though!"

Eris laughs from beside her.

Nike gets off her, before stumbling her way out of bed. Eris joins her, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Athena watches the scene before her.

Eris is layering pancake upon pancake on her plate, slathering each one with different flavors of jam. Nike is doing the same, albeit with peanut butter and margarine, and maple syrup. She's half sure they're competing to see who can eat the most- but at this point, she wouldn't be so surprised to learn they're trying to recreate the Leaning Tower of Pisa.  
  
Breakfast as usual, then.

Not bothering to take out her phone, she takes this mental image- of Nike taunting Eris, and Eris merely adding more pancakes to her tower. The fact that they're both obviously enjoying themselves, even though they're frowning at each other.

Another breakfast as usual, but she'll treasure every one.


End file.
